


Règles pour Martin

by AzorART



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Rules
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzorART/pseuds/AzorART
Summary: Les étudiants qui vivent en colocation avec Martin ont une liste de règles pour prendre soin du pilote au  grenier.





	Règles pour Martin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [errantcomment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/errantcomment/gifts).
  * A translation of [Rules for Martin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391523) by [errantcomment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/errantcomment/pseuds/errantcomment). 



1\. Ne dites rien à Martin concernant cette liste.

2\. NE RIEN DIRE A MARTIN CONCERNANT CETTE LISTE.

3\. Ne lui dites pas si le loyer va être compliqué à payer. On aura toujours du mal à la payer.

4\. Il va parfois être absent pendant des mois entiers en hivers. Quand cela arrive, ne parlez pas non plus du loyer.

5\. Son anniversaire est le 11 mars. Il va presque toujours être au travail ce jour-ci, mais assurez-vous qu'il sache que vous n'avez pas oublié.

6\. Si vous demandez à Martin de vous conduire quelque-part, même si c'est cinq petites minutes, payez pour l'essence.

7\. Si Martin manque d'argent, demandez lui de vous conduire et proposez directement de payer le carburant.

8\. Il adore les fruits. Surtout les pommes, mais il peut rarement se permettre de s'acheter des produits frais. Il devrait toujours y avoir quelque chose de frais dans la zone commune du frigidaire.

9\. Il devrait toujours y avoir une zone commune dans le frigidaire, même si tout le monde cuisine sa propre nourriture.

10\. Si il y a de la place, mettez un peu de son linge à laver dans la machine avec le vôtre. Entre le job à la camionnette et MJN, il n'a pas a passer deux heures supplémentaires chaque nuit à attendre sur la machine à laver quand il pourrais être au lit.

11\. Pareil pour la vaisselle. Il va insister pour la faire en entier, tout les soirs, si vous le laissez.

12\. TOUJOURS prendre assez de restes à manger pour deux, et offrez de partager avec lui.

13\. Invitez le à des fêtes. Quand il décline, laissez lui un verre de vin.

14\. Essayez d'organiser vos fêtes au deux premiers étages de la maison seulement. Il a besoin de tout le sommeil dont il peut disposer, et les murs/sols sont vraiment fins.

15\. Il apprécie les comédies romantiques. Si vous voyez quelque chose avec Hugh Grant à l'affiche, proposez de le regarder avec lui ; Martin a vraiment besoin d'interactions sociales

16\. Il aime aussi lire, surtout les romans de crimes/mystère (en plus des livres sur les avions). Si vous avez des livres, offrez-lui de lui les prêter. C'est une des rares offres qu'il ne déclinera pas, sans subterfuge de votre part.

17\. Martin aime beaucoup cuisiner. Si vous voulez le rendre vraiment heureux, laissez-le faire le dîner pour vous. Cela va sans dire que vous devez insister qu'il prenne part au repas aussi.

18\. Soyez sûr que votre chambre soit nettoyée (vraiment, NETTOYEZ la) quand le jours des départs, déménagements arrivent. C'est lui qui se retrouve à devoir nettoyer toute la maison pendant l'été afin que le lieu soit habitable en automne

19\. Si vous cassez quelque chose (fenêtre, vase, n'importe) assurez-vous que vous êtes celui qui le répare.

20\. Laissez de vieux mais utilisables vêtements quand vous partez. (Hommes seulement)

21\. Ne le laissez pas s'impliquer dans des conflits au sein des colocataires : Martin est comme la Suisse.

22\. Il est seul ici tout l'été. Soyez sûr que les placards aient encore assez de réserve pour lui.

23\. Si quelqu'un sait comment réparer une voiture, la camionnette de Matin va parfois avoir besoin d'attention. Vérifiez juste le liquide de frein et le carburateur de temps en temps.

24\. Si de la famille à Martin (frère/sœur généralement) débarque, il n'est JAMAIS là.  
-obligatoire.  
-Ses collègues de MJN sont acceptés et permis dans la maison.

25\. Si vous décidez spontanément de lui donner quelque chose, dites lui que votre mère a insisté pour que vous le lui donniez. Il semble incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit aux mères des gens.

26\. Il n'est pas fait pour vous remonter le moral après votre rupture avec votre petit ami et se faire laisser tomber juste après.

27\. Laissez-lui un œuf en chocolat quand vous rentez à la maison pour Pâques. Il ne rentre pas chez lui pour voir qui que ce soit.  
-Cela vaut pour tous les types de vacances. Il ne semble pas être rentré chez lui depuis des années. Quand il rentre d'un vol (il est pilote), il passe le temps dans son grenier.  
-Il adore les modèles réduits d'avions à peindre soi-même, mais soyez sur d'amener la peinture aussi si vous choisissez de lui en offrir.

28\. Il y a un stock d'argent en cas d'urgence, situé dans la seconde chambre au premier étage. On ne sait pas qui l'a mis en place, ni quand, mais c'est pour les urgence seulement. Même si elles sont souvent pour Martin, il ne doit pas contribuer à ces fonds-là et n'a pas conscience de leur existence. Et qu'il en reste ainsi.

29\. Si il admet être malade, il est probablement mourant. Consultez un docteur ou un étudiant en médecine.

30\. En cas d'urgence, appelez Douglas Richardson ou/et Carolyn Knapp-Shappey. Martin n'y pensera pas.

31\. Pas de blagues à propos d'Anne Frank.

32\. Pas de blagues sur Casper non plus.

33\. Ou Quasimodo.

34\. Si le chat n'aime pas votre nouvel amoureux/amoureuse, c'est ok. Mais si Martin ne l'aime pas, il/elle n'est pas autorisé dans la maison.

35\. Si un petit enfant vient dans la maison, ils vont plutôt bien s'entendre. À 11 ans et moins, larmes assurées avant l'heure d'aller au lit.

36\. Ne dessinez rien sur son visage si il a trop bu et s'endort sur le canapé. Il fait toujours style il sait ce qu'il est arrivé le jour précédent, et il a bien besoin de toute l'aide dont il pourrait disposer.

37\. Insinuations comme quoi Martin ne sait pas ce qu'il est en train de faire ne sont ni appréciées, ni bienvenues.

38\. Si vous décidez de vous teindre les cheveux dans une couleur sombre, laissez ce qu'il reste à Martin. Il aime ses cheveux plus sombres pour son métier de pilote et ne peut pas se permettre d'acheter du colorant et les produits spécifiques.

39\. Ne lui demandez pas pourquoi il doit subvenir à son métier de pilote avec un job de déménageur avec sa camionnette. C'est juste vraiment pas sympa.

40\. N’appelez pas Arthur Shappey 'stupide', la timidité naturelle de martin s'arrête là.

41\. Il aime pas mal le chat. Il est probablement la seule personne à l'aimer, mais il ne peut pas se permettre les dépenses de la nourriture pour chat. Des croquettes, c'est un petit prix à payer pour rendre Martin heureux.

42\. Parfois, il est triste. Dans ce cas-là, allez le voir au moins une fois par jour, même si c'est juste pour lui faire une tasse de thé.

43\. Ses clefs sont toujours dans une de ses poches, sur la table près de la porte, ou dans la barquette du frigidaire avec les légumes. Non, on ne sait pas pourquoi non plus.

44\. Laissez la lumière allumée dans le hall et devant l'entrée pendant la nuit  
-Si vous décidez que vous devez économiser, à la place ne laissez rien en travers du chemin jusqu'à la porte.

45\. L'emploi du temps sur le congélateur est à suivre et utiliser rigoureusement. Ses deux boulots sont risqués. Si il n'est pas rentré avant l'heure spécifiée dans le tableau, appelez sur son mobile. Si il ne répond pas, contactez Mme Knapp-Shappey (numéro inscrit en bas). Si elle n'a aucune information, appelez la police.  
-N'oubliez pas de spécifier que non, il n'est pas votre enfant.  
-Sérieusement, suivez ces instructions à la lettre. Ce n'est pas une catastrophe à chaque fois qu'il rentre tard. Les vols sont retardés. La police est vraiment ennuyée quand ils sont demandés de retrouver quelqu'un qui se trouve dans un aéroport au Brésil.

46\. Si vous savez comment maintenir un ordinateur, soyez certains que son anti virus est bien mis a jour et ect. Son ordinateur portable est vraiment ancien, et les pièces de rechange sont dures à trouver.

47\. Ne soyez pas avares avec vos cigarettes. Il ne vous en demandera jamais une, mais vous ne voudriez pas qu'il aie crise de manque.

48\. Juste parce qu'il n'est pas exigeant à propos de ce qu'il fume ne signifie pas que c'est ok de lui donner des joins. Sérieusement, c'est juste du sens commun : les pilotes ne devraient pas être shootés.

49\. Pareillement, le café dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier est à lui. C'est toujours le sien, et c'est la seule chose dont il a absolument toujours besoin d'avoir de la réserve. Faites nous tous une faveur, et n'en prenez pas. Martin en manque de caféine est presque aussi mauvais qu'en manque de nicotine.

50\. Quoi que vous fassiez, ne laissez jamais arriver ces deux scénarios à la fois. Vous avez été prévenus. Vraiment, c'est un peu comme un loup-garou Anglais à Fitton, vous ne voudriez pas voir ça arriver.

51\. Ne mentionnez pas que Martin doive prendre un peu de poids. Il le sait bien, et le lui dire c'est juste cruel.

52\. Lui mentionner c'est quand vous lui faites remarquer qu'il est surprenamment mince, mais c'est cruel pour une raison différente. Oui, c'est en quelque sorte drôle quand il devient tout rouge et bégaye, mais ça l’embarrasse vraiment quand cela arrive.

53\. L'embarrasser délibérément pour arriver à ces résultats est interdit. Petites ou petits amis qui le feront seront bannis de la maison.  
-Cela vaut aussi pour les mamans. Pas d'exceptions.

54\. Mr Silvestri est au courant que Martin vit dans le grenier. Vous n'avez pas à essayer de le lui cacher.

55\. En parlant de mères, ne laissez pas la vôtre faire des avances à Martin. Cela évitera un moment gênant à tout le monde.

56\. Ou les papas.

57\. Ou les grands-parents.

58\. Ne laissez pas votre famille draguer Martin.

59\. Si vous tentez d'organiser un rencard pour Martin avec quelqu'un, préparez-vous à fuir et limiter les dégâts.

60\. Même si ça peut sembler une bonne idée sur le moment, n'essayez pas de le mettre avec une personne travaillant dans l'aviation. Ca ne peut que finir tristement.

61\. Il s'avère que Martin est très bon avec les chiffres. Il sera ravi de vous aider avec vos exercices de maths, mais donnez lui quelque chose à manger ou autre chose en retour.

62\. Pareillement, si il y a une crise financière dans la maison, Martin est la personne à consulter. Juste, ne mentionnez pas la raison évidente pour laquelle vous allez le voir lui, pour se sortir de ce genre de problèmes.

63\. Quoi qu'il dise, c'est pas ça qu'il voulait dire. Vraiment, il est juste mauvais à parler aux gens.

64\. Aux rares occasions pendant lesquelles il amène quelqu'un à la maison, les zones publiques sont à lui. Si le cas de la règle 63 arrive, proposez une rapide traduction de ce que Martin a tout juste dit.

65\. Sa glace favorite est celle au chocolat et aux éclats de noisette.

66\. Sortir un DV Hugh Grant ne peut pas faire de mal non plus.


End file.
